Part Sarutobi
by Snake99a
Summary: Naruto is found in an alleyway at night after a tough mission by Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, what will happen when Naruto is adopted by the wind master of Konoha. Pairings are of course AsuKure and for Naruto it could be anyone, the story will flow and the pairings will come with it. Stronger Naruto with a lot more combat smarts. Will look more like Minato earlier on.


The village hidden in the leaves was basically a ghost town at this time of the night, all the shops were closed and the cold night wind howled as a small contingent of ninjas ran towards the great village gates. The leaf ninja squad was made up of chunins, headed by Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. The former had dark-brown slick back hair the spiked slightly at the back with his hitai wrapped around his forehead as the norm. He had a stylish beard and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth(they rarely ever left his mouth either). The latter, a beautiful kunochi with crimson eyes that shone with deadly beauty, she also had her forehead protector wrapped tightly around her head tucked underneath her luscious locks of raven hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was the ice princess of Konoha.

Men wanted her and women wanted to be her. A strong and sexy kunochi! But of course she had to uphold her title as the ice princess so any perverted leering ended in severe cases of genjutsu traumatization whilst respectable invitations to dinner were turned down in a much more civil manner but still with that layer of ice underneath.

They finally reached the gates when Asuma turned at halted his squad; he looked at all of them, tired from such a compromising ordeal out in tea country. Apparently something was starting to brew with their daimyo and an unknown and they had run into rogue enemy forces.

"Alright ladies" he prompted to Kurenai who just scowled at him in return " and gentlemen, home sweet home, you all performed well and you deserve a well earned rest, I will report to Hokage-sama. You all can call it a night" the others in the squad grinned at that except for Kurenai for obvious reasons. After they were dismissed they instantly dashed away going to either one; go sleep, two; go have sex, three; go to a bar. All three were very good and viable options, but for some reason Kurenai decided she would rather stay and stare at Asuma after he had obviously dismissed them.

The beautiful woman kept staring at Asuma and he was starting to feel a bit uneasy "ahhh-Kurenai-san I dismissed y-" he was interrupted when she came a little bit closer with her unnerving gaze "thank you for what you did back in Tea country, I would have been fatally injured if not worse…" her voice was enticing and velvety and Asuma was having trouble not being mesmerized by the voice and her enchanting eyes. He stuttered out " I-I-uhhh…ahem well I would do anything for a fellow comrade Kurenai, to uphold the will of fire one must protect each and every leaf of the village." He paused as a small smile started to tug at her lips, it was the most emotion he had ever seen out of her besides the fear she exuded when she was near death.

Asuma continued on "That's what my father believes, and so do I" he was looking up into the full moon while he was talking, he didn't want to talk directly to her or he would definitely fall for whatever charm she had him under. He had never seen someone of such beauty since he was just a young boy with his father as he lectured his student Tsunade Senju.

When he had finished talking he looked down at Kurenai who was just half a head shorter than him and she added in that silky voice " Hokage-sama is a wise man…well are we going to go and give him the report or what?" she finished with that renewed iced edge.

Asuma looked at her funnily and then said "I already dismissed you, you can go home I will do it myself" but she just continued staring with what he could guess was 'what's your point?' so he just sucked up his nerves and said "Ok fine lets go".

They started making their way through the ghost town that was Konoha with the wind now dying down. As they walked Asuma couldn't help but glance at his companion. He always had an interest in her. She was his partner in missions on the odd occasion and they were both in the same graduating class at the academy but he had never had the guts to talk to her because all the boys would fawn over her and he wasn't really prepared to get into a fistfight with the fan boys.

Under the moonlight her already ethereal appearance reached a peak where you could almost call her a goddess. She noticed him watching her and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow that made her look all the cuter. He got a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach, but he smacked it own and continued walking ahead with a small blush on his face.

Kurenai herself was curious about Asuma Sarutobi, an elite chunnin currently, probably about to be promoted to jonin because of his leadership skills as well as his shinobi ones. He was a weird man, they had never really been close even though they graduated and passed the chunin exams together. He had thrown himself in harms way for her and that in itself made her feel warm inside when she thought of it. It didn't hurt that he had that roguishly handsome look to him as well. But she couldn't be interested in him right now if she wanted to become a strong jonin that wasn't looked down upon by the general population and shinobi.

As they were nearing a corner they heard a slight whimpering coming from the dark alley way to there left. Kurenai looked curiously into the alley trying to home in on the sound, Asuma was trying the same until they found a small boy huddled on the ground with his clothes all dirty and bloody crying himself to sleep. It was dark and the details weren't there but both shinobi could tell that the boy was assaulted and homeless.

Kurenai's heart melted when she saw what she guessed was a injured 5 year old. She quickly ran over to the youngling and pulled him up but the small boy quickly tried to retaliate by lashing out. A mere defense mechanism the young woman rationalized. She quickly stopped his frustrated attacks but he wasn't stopping for her.

He wiggled out of her grasp and said "Don't hurt me anymore, Leave me alone" in whispered sobs and ran out onto the street into the light, unfortunately running straight into Asuma.

Both shinobi could see clearly who it was, the boy had sunny blonde hair that was matted with blood and sweat and tanned skin that had scratches and marks all over it. Asuma's eyes widened when he realized who it was while Kurenai's eyes slightly narrowed but then conceded and grew softer.

The boy was starting to get much more scared as he had his eyes shut trying to wiggle from the man he ran into. "Please let me go!" but the Sarutobi held fast and said "Naruto-kun its ok it's me Asuma" immediately the young boy looked up with deep, huge blue eyes that had tears glistening in them "that's you Asuma-nii!"(that's a familiar suffix usually meaning brother or sibling) Naruto quickly jumped up and clung to the man for dear life.

All this was happening while Kurenai had a very contemplative and curious look on her face. She was wondering how in the hell Asuma Sarutobi knew the kyuubi boy. But she did find it quite attractive and cute that he was comforting a small crying child, the village outcast no less. She wouldn't judge, her best friend has been an outcast for a majority of her life after her incident with Orochimaru of the Sannin.

"ASUMA-NII! THOSE PEOPLE HURT ME!" Naruto was sobbing hard into Asuma's well-built chest and it tugged at both seasoned ninja's heartstrings. Asuma's temper was hardly being kept in check! He knew Naruto through his father, the boy was raised from birth to two years of age in his family compound, but he left when Naruto was sent to the orphanage at 3 by coincidence, he wanted to be independent and live his own life away from his families high expectations.

He had always had a soft spot for the kid even though he was dubbed the 'demon brat'. He looked at Kurenai and motioned for her to continue on and he then he turned back to the messy bundle in his hand and softly spoke "Naruto, who did this too you?" although he had a vague idea he just wanted to iron out the details before he went on a murdering rampage. Naruto attempted to cease crying and looked up again " I don't know who they were but I was just trying to get some food from the stands and then everyone started screaming and shouting at me and I was surrounded and-and-and" he was sobbing and stuttering " and they all started hurting me and calling me mean things.

Asuma himself was close to tears; he couldn't imagine a mob hurting such an innocent boy as Naruto, one full of life and potential for the ninja world! Kurenai's usual cold façade was turned to one of murderous intent, if she ever found out who hurt such a cute little guy she would send them into a genjutsu so powerful they would release their bowels every time they came into her line of sight.

Asuma started patting the boy on the shoulder until something clicked in his head like a light bulb switching on " Naruto what were you doing out in the market district out of the orphanage?" Kurenai''s killing intent ceased after this question as she was curious to the answer as well. "Well I haven't been in the orphanage for 4 months because the kicked me out saying 'demons don't belong in the orphanage with the good children' so I've been trying to scav-scaven" he was trying to say the word until Kurenai put in gently "Scavenge?" and Naruto nodded a bit cheerfully "yes that one scavenge for food!" he said with a bit more enthusiasm then what should have been toned for the actual meaning of that sentence. Asuma had a look of absolute fury after he heard this while Kurenai had a lone tear come down her delicate features.

Asuma's rage was about to blow up until Naruto being…well Naruto whispered not to quietly "Hey Asuma-nii, is she supposed to be your girlfriend?" Asuma nearly choked on his own saliva and his eyes quickly darted to Kurenai with fear while she just smirked at the power she had over the man and said to Naruto in that soothing voice " No Naruto, I am not Asuma's girlfriend just a friend, my name is Kurenai Yuhi by the way" she held out her soft hand and Naruto reached over while still holding on to Asuma and shook her hand animatedly " I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he grinned widely. Both shinobi were amazed with just a bit of comfort and support the young boy could bounce back from such a traumatizing experience.

After the handshake Naruto turned back to Asuma and in his cute whispering voice said " Asuma-nii you never told me you were friends with an angel!" at this Asuma's already widened eyes and increased heart beat nearly doubled. The kid was not subtle. Kurenai just blushed a little and had a small musical chuckle that was absolutely amazing to Asuma's ears and he couldn't believe it. Naruto had Kurenai Yuhi as puddy in his hand! The kid is going to be a lady killer when his older!

"Ahem- Naruto this is a serious situation so lets go see the Old Man hmmm?" although Naruto had successfully lightened the mood they still had a mission to report and civilians to decimate.

Before they shunshined to the Hokage tower where he knew his old man would still be tirelessly working he looked at Kurenai quickly and saw her smiling warmly at him. He was surprised and unfortunately said what was on his mind " You should smile like that more often Kurenai" and then a light red hue appeard on her cheeks. She looked away and had a small smile again on her face and Naruto quickly said, "Yeah smiles are awesome! Especially from angels!" Asuma could not believe how awesome this kid was going to be when he grew up. He would have girls falling over him if he could smooth talk like that.

They shunshined straight into the Hokages office and stood front and centre. The third Hokage sat stoicly in his chair as he stamped papers at this ungodly hour. His hokage robes were still draped over his old body that was withered with battle and time, but still kept that sturdiness that kept him as the feared 'god of shinobi'. His Hokage hat was sitting on the desk and when Naruto saw it his face lit up.

Before anyone knew it Naruto had jumped out of Asuma's grip and ran for the table. Just as he was about to reach and grab the hat two ANBU, weasel and dog appeared out of seemingly no where and stopped him from reaching the objective.

Asuma although surprised Naruto jumped out of his grasp was quite familiar with this situation whilst Kurenai was horrified, the little boy she got attached to in 5 minutes and called her an angel was just apprehended by ANBU! Kurenai was about to speak on behalf of the boy to save him from the consequences when Naruto shouted " HEY! I was going to finally get Jiji's hat and you stopped me! What gives doggie and weasel!"-Kurenai braced herself for some sort of impact or vicious reprimand but she opened her eyes to see a warm smiling Hiruzen Sarutobi as he watched Naruto converse with his ANBU while the dog ANBU was ruffling Naruto's hair the other one spoke.

"Naruto-kun you know you are not allowed that hat until you become Hokage, that belongs to Hiruzen-sama as he is the Hokage, you cannot wear it until you earn it" although the voice seemed emotionless you could just hear the tinge of amusement in it. Meanwhile Dog was seemingly chuckling "Ma, Naruto-chan be careful next time or I might accidentally hurt you, thought you were going to attack Hokage-sama " he finished with a small chuckle.

Naruto just pouted and said, "Well I'm going to become Hokage so I can wear that hat and be the strongest in this village so I can beat both of you and the old man! Then will see who stops who from getting the hat!" he finished with unparalleled fervor and determination, a deep fire burning in his cerulean eyes.

Sandaime just laughed heartily and stood from his desk slowly walking around it "Dog-san, Weasel-san, stand down please." Both ANBU slipped back into the shadows disappearing eliciting an excited yell from Naruto "JIJI WHERE DID THEY GO THAT WAS COOL!" everyone including the ANBU in the corners in the room (Tora and Falcon are in the other two corners) sweat dropped.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto with a grandfatherly smile and said " Well Naruto they are the best ninja I have that's why they are here to protect me, maybe one day you will become that good, no?" to which Naruto started bouncing up and down and nodding vehemently. "Now my boy, why are you here at this hour, no one in the village but me and the ANBU are usually up at this time"

This brought a sad frown to Naruto's face; this is where Asuma jumped in with Kurenai explaining the details of what occurred only a short time ago.

Everything was deathly still but as they described what had occurred the rooms pressure was mounting and Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable like he couldn't breath, suddenly after being told that Naruto had been living on the streets for months on end Hiruzen Sarutobi's wrathful killer intent surfaced and washed over everyone in the room. Everyone froze and saw their demise by 'The Professor' in many different gruesome ways.

He suddenly stopped when he saw Naruto also being affected and suddenly a sad smile came on his face. "I'm sorry my boy I just got a little bit angry, but not at you though you are a very brave little boy and I'm terribly sorry I didn't know of this sooner, bloody council riding on my back" he opened his arms gesturing to Naruto, and Naruto quickly jumped into his pseudo grandfather's arms and cried a tiny bit until he pushed off and said "No more Jiji, I promise not to cry anymore! Ninja don't cry!" he finished with renewed determination.

All the occupants in the room smiled, even the ANBU who had a soft spot for the boy, after all he was like the ANBU's little kid, they all had to take turns guarding and looking after him from the shadows over his five years of life. Some had to spill blood to defend the little bundle of energy. They were starting to get wary though, he had slowly begun to find an outlet for his repressed emotions by pranking people, the future looked bleak for the ANBU of the leaf.

"Now" Hiruzen began "What are we going to do with you little one?" Naruto looked quizzically up at his jiji in cute fashion "What do you mean jiji?" this is it Asuma had thought, its now or never, and so he stepped forward and said confidently " Old man, I'd like to adopt Naruto" at this everyone froze, but smiles started slowly creeping on their faces. Except for Naruto who looked at Asuma with tears streaming down his face "Y-YOU REALLY MEAN IT ASUMA-NII!"

Kurenai couldn't believe what just happened, Asuma Sarutobi just adopted a child, and the container of the Kyuubi, the strongest chakra force in existence no less. She couldn't help the smirk that came on her face, she would definitely be seeing a lot of Asuma Sarutobi, and he was a very good man.

As Kurenai was smirking devilishly Weasel and Dog were conversing in hand signs 'You reckon Kurenai wants to hook up with Asuma now that he is a baby daddy?' sign language asked Dog(this is kakashi for those that aren't smart enough to realize) Weasel replied back in sign language 'How am I supposed to know I'm only a teenager and I hate all those damn fan girls, but by analyzing the way Kurenai-san is looking at Asuma I would give it a couple of years to really get started' (this is Itachi for those imbeciles that also don't know that)

Dog chuckled to himself and replied with his hand gestures meaning ' If they get together then she would be like Naruto's mother, and then she would come under the categor F' dog started laughing pevertedly under his breath while Weasel had a light hue to his cheeks. Both were then frozen solid even in their perfectly hidden positions by Kurenai Yuhi, she must have saw Dog's last gestured message because she was glaring coldly at him like he was some pervert…oh wait. Weasel just straightened up and looked ahead like he wasn't even involved. Dog slightly muttered something about spineless weasels.

Back to the matter at hand. Naruto had jumped into Asuma's arms and and cried tears of joy that had now officially stopped all communication in the room as all the people in the rooms hearts were being played with by the scene they were seeing. The village outcast and scapegoat finally finding a family in the young Sarutobi shinobi.

Hiruzen couldn't of been happier with the outcome, although didn't like the catalyst the effect of it was quite worth it, now Naruto could be cared for much better and even trained better and he would also be allowed into his clan house as he would come under Asuma's charge. Ah yes this would be very wonderful indeed. "Well Asuma you can give your report in tomorrow and we can write up and finalize adoption papers, Kurenai I bid you farewell I must also retire for the night if I am to be able to properly work tomorrow. Dismissed.

Naruto had now fallen asleep in Asuma's arms exhausted from the days events. Kurenai could no longer hold up that icy façade she had pulled after seeing the perverted ANBU hand gesture communication. Kurenai had fallen head over heels for the little blonde bundle of energy. Asuma quickly bowed to the Hokage and walked out with Naruto, Kurenai following.

Once they had reached the bottom of the tower and exited Kurenai realized they had to part ways. Asuma stopped and looked back at Kurenai, they just stood there for a while until a warm smile broke out on Kurenai's face. "Tonight has been, eventful. I'll be seeing you around Asuma" she finished with a smirk and turned around and started walking away, she even put in a slight sway to her walk to entice him, just to give him a good old fashion tease.

Asuma nearly collapsed from bloodloss. Did Kurenai Yuhi just semi-flirt with him and then walk away with a bit of swagger? Dear Kami today was a good day besides Naruto being hurt. He quickly called out "I meant it when I said you should smile more Kurenai"

She turned around and in the shining moonlight displayed a beautiful smile that turned Asuma into puddy. "Goodnight Asuma-kun" she shunshined back to her apartment and left Asuma in the cold lightly windy night.

Asuma looked to the spot where she had left and just whistled good naturedly and spoke to himself " Damn I've got it" he cheered a bit at the progress with the raven haired beauty and shunshined back home.

It was a two bedroom apartment with a loungeroom that connected straight to a kitchen with the bench as the cut off. It could easily fit Naruto and him and would be good to have company in the house. He slowly went to his bed as he had yet to get a second one and pulled back the covers and gently placed the slowly breathing blonde energy compacted child into the sheets. The boy unconsciously clung to Asuma and he chuckled. The boy didn't have enough parental contact and it showed through his actions.

He pried him off and tucked him under the covers when Naruto slightly woke and in a semi-conscious state asked "Asuma-nii" to which he replied "Yes knucklehead?" Naruto even in his half conscious state scowled but ignored it and asked in a sleepy voice "can I call you tou-chan?"

The Sarutobi's eyes widened considerably after that. He knew he adopted Naruto but he just realized the actual responsibility on his shoulders. He was a shinobi and a father now. He smiled at Naruto and said "Sure Naruto, but I'm going to call you knuckle-head" he finished a bit mischievously. Naruto had a lone tear slide down his cheek and said quietly in a very happy but still sleepy tone "Goodnight Tou-chan" Asuma smiled sadly at the display but still replied "Goodnight Naruto"

Naruto slipped back into unconsciousness and Asuma got up and decided he might as well sleep on the other side of the bed, his couch wasn't big enough for him and It was queen-size, its not like Naruto was going to annoy him in his sleep. Oh how wrong he was.


End file.
